This application relates to chemical vapor deposition techniques and materials fabricated thereby.
Graphene is an allotropic form of carbon that consists of a two-dimensional hexagonal arrangement of carbon atoms, with a quasi-linear dispersion relation, for which the carrier effective mass is relatively low. Each layer of graphene is essentially one-atom-thick planar layer of carbon atoms that are bonded in a honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene can be in forms with hundreds or thousands of grapheme layers. Graphene has a predicted mobility at room temperatures in the order of 106 cm2/V·s and an experimentally measured mobility of 15,000 cm2/V·s that opens the possibility of ballistic transport at submicron scales. Exemplary fabrication methods for obtaining single or few layers of graphene (FLG) include: i) Epitaxial growth of graphene obtained on 6H oriented SiC by vacuum annealing at 1400° C.,4 ii) micromechanical exfoliation of small mesas of highly oriented pyrolytic graphite (HOPG), and iii) chemically-assisted exfoliation of intercalated graphite compounds.